Mating Ritual
by AngelCam7
Summary: Amy, Cosmo, and Shade Team GFs plan to observe the mating ritual of the chaos, an event which has never been witnessed before. Maybe there's a reason why no one has ever seen it... Story contains hypnosis, yuri, and straight scenarios.


Mating Ritual

by AngelCam7

A Sonic the Hedgehog M-Rated Fan Fiction

**Summary: Amy, Cosmo, and Shade plan to observe the mating ritual of the chaos, an event which has never been witnessed before. Maybe there's a reason why no one has ever seen it... Story contains hypnosis, yuri, and straight scenarios.**

**Author's Note: First off, I do not own any rights to the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ series. That's SEGA's department, literally. Second, this story is in no connections with my popular comic series, _The MISAdventures of Sonic the Hedgehog_. (FallenAngelCam7 . deviantArt . com) Third, this story is rated M for the usual stuff. And finally, this was actually made about a month or 2 ago. (Posted on FurAffinty . net) The inspiration behind this one was a combination of a pic I saw in FurAffinity and this mature Sonic flash game I played called "Project X: Love Potion Disaster." (Not sure if anyone is familiar with that game. XD) So, yeah... another random hypnosis, Amy/Cosmo/Shade, Sonic/Amy, Tails/Cosmo, Knuckles/Shade fanfic. Hope you guys like it. :) Oh, and FYI, I've given Amy, Cosmo, and Shade the Team name "Team GFs," because I see them as girlfriends for Team Sonic and these girls are friends with each other.**

Sonic - 19

Amy - 17

Tails - 17

Cosmo - Unknown, but uh... let's say 17

Knuckles - 20

Shade - Unknown, but uh... let's say 19

* * *

The bright sun shined down in grassy field in a nice summer day as a whole group of small light blue creatures known as chao flew through the skies. Walking down the path were 3 females: Amy Rose; a pink hedgehog wearing a red dress, gold bracelets, white gloves, and red boots; Cosmo the Seedrian; a green alien plant girl wearing a green and white floral-style dress, and green sandals; and Shade the Echidna; a terracotta echidna wearing a white shirt, black jacket, black bracelets, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"So, why are we heading to the Chao Garden today, Amy?" Cosmo asks.

"Because, I've heard that the annual chao mating ritual will be occurring today." Amy answered, "It a real rare chance to witness this, since no one has ever seen their mating rituals before."

"Why do you think no one has ever seen the rituals?" Shade asked.

"Who can say for sure..." Amy said.

"So, how did you find out about this ritual?" The green plant girl asked.

"Well, Cream told me that Cheese flew off to be a part of the ritual a little while ago." The pink hedgehog answered, "I asked her and Vanilla to come with us, but they just said no."

"So, it's just us to see this?" The terracotta echidna asked.

"Well, I invited Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to join us. They should join us soon." Amy replied.

The 3 girls soon entered a cave, which was the entrance to the Chao Garden, which could be best described as the natural habitat for the wild chao; however some pet chao, like Cheese, are often welcomed in this environment.

As the group looked around to see chao flying and squeaking happily, they looked around with smiles on their faces, searching for a perfect viewing point.

"Where should we sit and see this?" Cosmo asked.

"I'm not... Ah, here!" Amy said as she pointed towards an area behind small bushes, "We can get the best view of the ritual here while, at the same time, not drawing any attention towards ourselves to cause interference."

"Great idea, Amy." Shade said as she sat down on the grass.

As soon as Amy and Cosmo joined Shade sitting on the grass, pink colored chao began to fly down and join the light blue colored chao.

"Oh, look, Amy." Cosmo said, "Those chao must be females."

"You're right, Cosmo." Amy said, "This is the first time I've ever seen female chao."

"I think the mating ritual might start soon..." Shade said.

The chao soon paired up, having each male and female species finding one another. Soon, a purple colored chao holding what looked like a tiny trumpet flew into view, positioning itself in front of the chaos. At this point, Team GFs gathered to whisper to one another.

"Huh? What kind of chao is that?" Cosmo asked.

"Well, there are some chao who are bred into becoming a different color, but I don't think I've seen one like this..." Amy replied.

"What is that in its hands? Some kind of horn..." Shade wondered.

Soon, the purple chao began to play the horn and a docile musical tone came out. Seconds later, into the song, the chao began to start getting closer before they embraced and began to "mate" as it were. As the male and female creatures rubbed their bodies against each other, Amy, Cosmo, and Shade watched and listened on in interest.

"Oh, I see... This must be the start of the ritual, like how most Mobians set music for the right mood." The terracotta echidna said.

"Wow. That is so wonderful." The green plant girl said.

"It sure is. Oh, I wish Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were here to see this." The pink hedgehog said.

A few more minutes watching and listening to the luscious tone the horn was producing, the girls started to squirm in their seated positions.

"Hey, girls..." Cosmo began, "Do you feel... anything unusual... right now?"

"I'm not sure... what's going on..." Shade said, "My body... feels so hot."

"I think... it could be that horn... Oh! But, I don't care..." Amy lets out with a moan, "I... I... AH!"

With that, all the girls tried to frantically remove all of their clothing. Soon after they took off their clothes, gloves, bracelets, and footwear, they completely ripped up their bras and panties. As the remains of the fabric fell to the floor, each girl took their breasts in their bare hands and gazed lustfully at them. As their cute toes ran through the blades of grass, they began to massage their breasts and tweak their nipples.

With a soft moan, Amy, Cosmo, and Shade laid down on the grass as they continued to play and tease their boobs, not caring where they are or what their reason was, but knowing not to stop and to keep going.

After one more squeeze on their own titties, each girl slowly brought their right hand down, lower and lower, until it had reached their wet pussies. Almost in a simultaneous act, they all began to rub their vaginas, emitting small moans as they did.

They panted hard as they continued to stimulate their pussies with the soothing hypnotic tones of the horn-toting chao echoing in their ears. Each girl grew more and hornier with each passing second, mentally begging for more.

Amy soon summoned her red and yellow Pico hammer. Normally she would use this as a weapon to strike her enemies with... however, in her lustful state; she only needed the base of her hammer. She first put the handle in her mouth and licked it like she would the cock of her blue hedgehog boyfriend. Afterwards, she plunged her hammer shaft right in her vagina, moaning as she treated her weapon more like her personal dildo.

At the same time, Cosmo raised her hand up causing a plant vine to rise, being positioned between her legs. She soon raised her fingers and the vine was inserted in her pussy. As she moans and rubs her breast with her left hand, she continues to flick her right hand index and middle fingers, causing the speed of the vine's in and out techniques to quicken.

Meanwhile, Shade made a grab for one of her bracelets as she was plunging her whole right hand in her snatch. She frantically pressed a few buttons on her bracelet and before long, her bracelet transformed into a shiny black phallus. Almost as big as her red echidna boyfriend, she lustfully stared at the dildo and gave small licks on the tip. Soon, Shade drove the device deep in her pussy, causing her to moan erotically like her friends.

They continued plunging their unique shaft-like objects into their pussies as their moans intensify. Their breasts bounced as they bucked against their dildos as they soon erupted in their orgasm. As their cum-covered their special toys, they breathed heavily in ecstasy as they laid there on the grass with their special objects still in their vaginas.

The tunes of the horn playing chao continued as Amy looked at naked bodies of Cosmo and Shade as a sense of arousal emerged. Cosmo and Shade looked at each other, and then at Amy, and felt the same feelings of enticement coursing through their bodies.

"Mmm... You know... I never realized... how friggin' sexy you two look..." Amy said, her voice filled with lust.

"Mmm... I was just about to say the same thing..." Shade said with equal lust, as she slowly sat herself up.

"Oh... Me, too..." Cosmo began to say as she slowly sat herself up as well. She then had the vine exited her pussy. Most of it is still soaked with the alien's juices. She makes a beckoning motion making the vine approach her face. As soon as it did, she slowly licked the tip of the vine, tasting her own cum in the process. She hummed and smiled happily as she said, "We're all thinking the same thing... So, why not get to it then..."

As soon as she said that, Cosmo opened her mouth and had the vine enter inside as she licked and gathered ever inch of her own pussy cum in her mouth before having the vine retreat back into the ground.

When Amy and Shade saw this, they made no hesitations. Amy took her hammer out of her vagina and Shade removed her dildo from hers as they both lapped up their own juices and threw them to the side.

The girls quickly get on their knees and crawled towards each other. As soon as their faces met, they opened their mouths to show that they still had their cum swimming in there, each girl getting a nose full of the other two's scent.

Soon after, Amy grabbed Cosmo's head and kissed her, opening their mouths, letting their tongues touch, and savoring the taste of both their cum as they were being mixed in with one another. They soon released the kiss with Cosmo now having her mouth full of hers and Amy's cum.

Cosmo then turned towards Shade and kissed her the same way she and Amy kissed; open mouthed, tongues entangled, and the flavor of now all 3 girls being exchanged. The kiss between them now being broken with Shade now carrying all of their cum. Soon, Shade and Amy kissed as they mixed in the flavors in their mouths.

This display of cum swapping kissing between the 3 continued for a few more minutes until Amy had the combined cum in her mouth next. Cosmo opened her mouth wide as Amy slowly and carefully dropped some of the cum from her own mouth to the alien's mouth. Once she had a good supply of the juices in her mouth, she promptly closed it. The pink hedgehog did the same thing as the terracotta echidna opened her mouth wide.

Team GFs now had their combined cum inside their mouths, sloshing inside as they tasted the juices of themselves and their friends. With their eyes half closed and smiles on their faces, they promptly swallowed their cum.

As their cum hits their stomachs, and the horn continued to play from the purple colored chao, each girl stared at each other with continuous lust in their eyes.

"Mmm... We taste delicious." Amy said.

"Mmm... Yes, we do..." Shade added with a seductive purr.

"And I still want more..." Cosmo said as she lunged herself towards the hedgehog and echidna.

The plant girl pushed Amy and Shade down to the ground and began to alternatively suckle on each girl's breasts. While Amy and Shade moaned while getting their nipples licked by Cosmo's tongue, they grasped both of her ass cheeks and massaged them as they placed a finger up her asshole.

Cosmo then went up and kissed Amy while she playing with Shade's pussy, her moist folds making sopping noises upon her fingertips. Few minutes after, she did the same thing, this time kissing Shade and playing with Amy's vagina. Amy and Shade soon began to play with Cosmo's pussy, both using their hands to please her.

They continued their lesbian love fest as the horn playing chao continued to play its tune for all the surrounding creatures...

* * *

A few minutes later...

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were seen walking down the path towards the Chao Garden.

"Wow, getting the chance to witness the rare mating ritual of the chao. I can't wait to see it." Tails said.

"Me too, bro." Sonic said, "I wonder if the girls found a good spot for us to see it."

"Well, I just hope we aren't late." Knuckles said, "There's no telling when a rare chance like this will occur again."

They continue down the path when they start to hear the faint sound of a horn being played. Team Sonic quickly saw the chao mating ritual in progress as the purple colored chao continued to play its horn while the male and female chao continued to copulate.

"Wow! So, this is the mating ritual..." The orange two-tailed fox said, "It's crazy amazing..."

"No kidding..." The red echidna said, "I didn't think a chao could be that talented with a bugle."

"Yeah." The blue hedgehog said, "But... where's Amy? And Cosmo? And Shade?"

Soon, soft moaning sounds were heard as the guys turned to find the source of the sounds. In a moment, they were shocked to see the source as they found their girlfriends, on their knees, enticed in a steamy _ménage a trios_ by licking their faces.

"Amy?" Sonic said in shock.

"Cosmo?" Tails said in shock as well.

"Shade?" Knuckles said, just as shocked.

The three girls stopped licking their friends' faces and turned towards their boyfriends with lust filled looks on their faces.

"Hello, Sonic..." Amy said seductively.

"Hey, Tails..." Cosmo said seductively.

"Welcome, Knuckles..." Shade said seductively, "We're so glad you could make it..."

"Yes... We've been having so much fun together..." Cosmo said as she nuzzled up against Shade.

"Would you guys like to join us in our fun?..." Amy asked with deep loving desire in her voice.

It was then the hypnotic tones of the horn had finally gotten to the guys as their minds started to become fuzzy. The thoughts of why their girlfriends were acting this way were quickly disappearing and arousing thoughts and feelings started to emerge. Soon, each one of their dicks started to emerge from their furry midsections and gotten stiff. Not taking their eyes off of their girls, each guy brought their right hand towards their cock and started to masturbate, with no care about who was around.

When Team GFs saw Team Sonic rubbing their shafts, they just crawled towards their boyfriends, with Shade crawling towards Knuckles, Cosmo crawling towards Tails, and Amy crawling towards Sonic, until their faces were right in front of their masturbating cocks.

"It looks like we have our answer..." Amy said, "Right, girls?"

"Mmm-hmm..." Cosmo and Shade both said.

With zero hesitation, each girl opened their mouths and took their boyfriends' dicks inside, giving them the best blowjobs they've ever experienced. All 3 guys moaned as they quickly took off their gloves and placed their bare hands on their girlfriends' heads, running their fingers through their hair/fur and palming the back of their heads as they continue to slurp and swallow their dicks.

"Ah... Shade... This feels so good..." Knuckles said as his breathing gets more ragged.

"Mmm... Cosmo... I love you... so much..." Tails muttered as he tries to maintain his breathing as well.

"Oh... Amy... I don't know... what's gotten into you... but... Oh, God! I don't care!" Sonic practically shouted out, "Oh! Oh, Yes! I'm... I'm gonna... JUICE-AHHH!"

With that, the blue hedgehog, orange two-tailed fox, and red echidna all howled out in passion as their sperm starts to shoot out of their cocks and right into the pink hedgehog's, green alien's, and terracotta echidna's mouths, which they eagerly slurped up and swallowed.

As soon as the girls swallowed their semen, they released their oral hold on the guys' members. This caused the guys to slowly fall on the grass and sigh from their mind blowing orgasm.

"Oh, guys..." Team GFs called out, causing Team Sonic to look up ahead of them.

What Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles saw was Amy, Cosmo, and Shade, laying their bodies down on the grass across from them and spread the legs, exposing their moist pussies before them.

"I know you want more..." Shade said.

"So, what are you waiting for..." Cosmo said.

"Come and get us..." Amy said.

With smiles on their faces, the guys crawled over to their girlfriends until their faces were right by their pussies. They each gave their pussies a deep kiss, sticking their tongues deep through their folds, savoring the taste of their lovers' juices, causing the girls to moan in pleasurable bliss. After getting their vaginas even wetter with their saliva and swallowing their sweet juices, Team Sonic crawled on to top of Team GFs' bodies until they were face to face with each other and, more importantly, their cocks lined up with their pussies.

With no further hesitation, the guys cradled their girlfriends' heads. Soon, Knuckles kissed Shade, Tails kissed Cosmo, and Sonic kissed Amy, while at the same time as they begin to plunge their dicks into their lovers' pussies. The girls moved their hands and rubbed their boyfriends' backs as they savored the kisses and the fucking.

While the hypnotic tunes of the horn-playing chao was close to reaching its finale, Team Sonic and Team GFs moaned in each other's mouths as they felt their climax approaching. Every couple broke the kiss and moaned out loud as their orgasm occurred. The guys' seamen gushed out and made their way in their pussies. Soon after, the girls' cum splashed their way onto their penises.

All three couples, still connected by their crotches, looked deep into each others' eyes. They hugged and cuddled each other as they slowly drifted off into sleep...

* * *

30 minutes later...

The mating ritual had come to an end, as sounds of the chao squeaking happily filled the Chao Garden. Still hiding behind the bushes, the naked bodies of Team Sonic and Team GFs cuddling each other still laid on the grassy ground.

Amy, Cosmo, and Shade slowly opened their eyes, catching sight of their boyfriends in front of them. It took each of them a while before they realized that they were naked and had their boyfriends' dicks still in their pussies in front of their friends.

The girls gave a small shriek as they tried to cover up their breasts with their hands. This caused Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles to slowly wake up as well. They saw the nude bodies of their girlfriends on top of them and smiled... Soon after, however, they opened their eyes wide in shock, as they saw their friends in the same compromising position.

"Uh... guys..." Sonic said, not moving from his laid down position, "How... did this happen?"

"I... I'm not sure..." Knuckles said.

"I don't know either..." Amy said.

"What just happened?" Cosmo asked.

"Do you think this happened during mating ritual?" Shade asked.

"Well, it's possible... the last thing I remember was a horn being played and then... well, nothing." Tails said.

"Hmm... now that I think about it, I do remember something about a horn playing tune in my head." Knuckles said.

"Maybe it's supposed to be meant for the chao to listen to in order for the mating ritual to take place..." Cosmo said.

"That would explain why no one has actually witnessed this..." Shade said.

"Yeah... I doubt this would make the best tourist attraction..." Sonic said with a small giggle.

"Oh, Damn It!" Amy shouted out.

"What's wrong, Amy?" The blue hedgehog asked.

"I knew I should have brought a camera..." The pink hedgehog said. She then cuddled up close to Sonic. "I want to be able to see the wild and crazy stuff we did..."

That comment caused the whole group to laugh. Soon, Sonic hugged Amy back.

"Well, why don't we try to recall exactly what we did..." He said seductively as he soon kissed her.

Tails and Cosmo and Knuckles and Shade soon joined in the kiss off, as the couples cuddled each other once more, embracing each other, despite the odd events which occurred, as long as each couple had each other, that's all that mattered...

The End

* * *

**And there you have it... Well, I'm gonna get back to hooking up the rest of my fanfics... This might be the last hypnosis themed fanfic I make... But, I can't make any promises. XD**


End file.
